


wild spicy

by americanbf



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbf/pseuds/americanbf
Summary: He could never say no to him and as much as he'd hate to admit it, Ciaran had him wrapped around his little finger.





	wild spicy

Ashlan had barely escaped the pit mid-show. He decided that he had enough of the weak ass fourteen year olds and the edgy white dudes that say the the n-word, surrounding him. Not to mention, the heat of all the bodies around made his clothes stick to him uncomfortably and his legs felt like they were fucking dead. The crowd was also pretty damn boring tonight, not even doing more as just bumping into him, so he figured he'd wouldn't be missing out on much of anything. If he's not gonna break his leg and all of his ribs in the pit, what's the fucking point?

He made his way backstage, pushing past all the hormonal teenagers, and took a deep breath. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he found the dressing room and sat down on the couch inside, and began briefly looking over the footage he'd just captured moments before. Nothing in particular catched his eye, so he set his camera down and turned his phone on, boredly scrolling through his twitter feed when he got a notification. It was a message from Ciaran. 

 

_"hey come out 2 the bus asap"_

_"Shouldn't you be out on stage by now?"_

_"so what, hurry up its important"_

_"I'm not not gonna unless you tell me why"_

A few minutes passed with no response, until his phone chimed again. 

_"i'm in ur bunk rn"_

 

He knew exactly what that meant. Ashlan swallowed the lump growing in his throat and shifted uncomfortably. He could already picture Ciaran in his bed, his hair splayed out against the pillow, tangled up the sheets, his hand down his pants, his lips parted― No, he couldn't. No matter how fucking good Ciaran must be looking right now. If he didn't make it to stage on time, they'd both be in trouble, with their band mates and the crowd.

 

_"Jerk yourself off"_

He finally replied back after his short inner-crisis.

_"hm but i rather jerk u off too"_

 

Fuck, this didn't help at all. He could feel warmth pooling around his groin and he wanted to punch himself in the face more than anything. Was he really going through with this? Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time they hooked up in the tour bus. Or anywhere else for that matter (Various hotel rooms, the dressing rooms, a Wendy's bathroom― but they don't talk about that). But a hookup during a show? That was a first. It's a miracle that they hadn't been caught yet and he was afraid that this would ruin it. They agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone, and this was just risky. Really risky. But.. maybe that's what got him so turned on anyway. Shit. It was almost as if Ciaran could fucking control his dick. He could never say no to him and as much as he'd hate to admit it, Ciaran had him wrapped around his little finger.

Ashlan internally screamed at himself and hurriedly grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. He opened the door slowly and peaked out to see if anyone was watching, then he quickly went through to the back door and made it to the bus before he could be spotted by anyone. His stomach tied in a knot when he opened the door to bus, and it only gotten tighter when he heard soft moans coming from the back where the bunks are. Shit. Fuck. FUCK. He moved his jacket in a way, so that it would cover his the tightness already growing in his pants. "Are you serious?" Ashlan half-laughed, trying to play it cool but once his eyes landed on Ciaran... Fuck, he was done for. 

Ciaran was just as he'd imagined he would be. His hand lazily stroking his dick, his plump lips parted with soft, shallow breaths coming through. Ashlan swore he could cum right then and there. "You kept me waiting too long," the boy murmured, pulling his hand out from underneath the blanket and gesturing him to come over. He moved to sit up and stared at Ashlan, his eyes glossed over. Ashlan was really in it now. He was too fucking whipped for this boy. "And what about it?" He shrugging off his jacket, letting it fall onto the floor, and sat down on the bunk. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the other's and in what seems like only a second, Ciaran is straddled in his lap and sucking the damn soul out of him.

He was sure he was gonna lose his damn mind, with how Ciaran was nipping at his neck, sure to leave a mark, and rutting their crotches together like his life depended on it. On god, Ashlan felt like the entire bus was shaking from the two of them. With a few more rough grinds, Ciaran is cumming in his pants, his whole body shaking against Ashlan. His moans were loud and clear, and Ashlan swore the whole city just heard them. Ciaran sighed and slumped against the other, his face hidden in Ashlan's shoulder. He wasn't gonna go there, but... "Did you really just cum that fast?" He tried to bite back a small chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up." The other retorted, his lips puffing out into a pout. "I've been horny all day. It's partially your fault." Ciaran murmured, his hand sliding down to Ashlan's groin, and immediately pulling his cock out and giving it a steady, fast stroke, which gained an absolutely obscene groan from Ashlan. "Fuck―" His eyes rolled back, his mouth agape. Ciaran must have had the widest, most shit-eating grin ever on his face. He twisted his wrist and moved his head down, giving the head of his dick a small lick, before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head. Ashlan threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of Ciaran's hair, letting his moans come out freely. Ciaran's blowjobs drove him fucking crazy everytime. With those lips? Fuck. And of course his throat is good as fuck in more ways than one.

Ciaran sunk as low as his body would let him without choking, and just as he was about to let up, Ashlan came into his mouth, his hips sputtering in the process. His pleaure soon subsided once he saw what had happened. "Oh, shit." Ashlan quickly lifted up his head and was met with a coughing Ciaran. "Fuck, are you okay?" He let go of the other's hair and rubbed his back, worry over coming him. "Yeah," Ciaran coughed out, "Maybe just give me a damn warning next time." He sat up, wiping the leftover cum off his face onto his sweater. "Dude, gross." Ashlan's face contorted into breif disgust.

"You didn't think it was gross when you busted into my―" Ciaran was cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door of the tour bus. "Shit! Put your dick away!" He whispered loudly to Ashlan, who immediately did as much and wrapped himself up in a blanket to act like he was sleeping. Ciaran peeked through one of the windows to see who it was. "Fuck, it's Ian." He hesitantly walked towards the door and opened it up for the other, rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up. "You just missed the whole fucking show! You could've at least told us if you couldn't preform tonight." 

"I know, I just wasn't feeling well and―"

"Dude."

"What?"

"Did you..."

_"What?"_

"Did you fucking _piss yourself_?"

"No, what the fuck?" Ian pointed down towards Ciaran's pants, which were still wet from when he came minutes before. Ciaran's face instantly turned a dark red and he struggled to come up with a response. Ian simply laughed and pushed past him, "Oh my god, get some help, Ciaran." He walked onto the bus and sat down on one of the leather seats. "Have you seen Ashlan anywhere?" Ian asked, pulling his phone out to call the latter. When he heard Ashlan's phone ringing from the back of the bus, he looked back at Ciaran. That's when Ian noticed the cum stain on his sweater and realized the spot on his pants was, in fact, not piss. The pieces clicked fast. "Were you and Ashlan fucking in here?" His mouth hung open before his laughter bursted through the room.

Ashlan soon appeared from the back of bus, still looking very disheveled and slightly embarrassed as well. "So what?" Ian lifted his hands up in air. "Nothing. Me and Jaden have probably fucked on ever surface of this bus, so I'm no one to judge." He laughed again, continuing with, "But you and Ciaran? I wouldn't have expected it. Still, get yourselves cleaned up, you need to help us pack all the props." With that, Ian got up and walked off the bus to go help the others. Ashlan looked at Ciaran, clearing his throat. "Well, uh.. That went well?" 

"I fucking guess." Ciaran said with a heavy sigh. He went back to his bunk to change in fresh clothes and looked back to see Ashlan following him. "We can talk about this, y'know." He mumbled, sitting on the bunk across from the other, looking a little worried. Ciaran just nodded and slid his sweater off from over his head. "I just thought we would keep it a secret for a while."

Ashlan was just about to asked a question when Ciaran interrupted him with a soft, chaste kiss. "But that doesn't matter right now, does it?" Ashlan cracked a smile as Ciaran turned away. He went to go wait on the sofa in the front of the bus until Ciaran was finished. When he was, Ciaran reached for Ashlan's hand, smiling. "Let's go, then."

__

_To Be Continued?_

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's messy but you guys are SLEEPING on ashlan x ciaran but anyway. this was kind-sorta based off these tweets but not really.  
> https://imgur.com/a/2rliS  
> https://imgur.com/a/vxUZL
> 
> also that Wendy fic might be coming soon


End file.
